


on the other side of forever

by summerdayghost



Category: Midsommar (2019)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Grief was the one thing in this desolate universe that knew true immortality.
Relationships: Dani Ardor/Pelle (Midsommar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	on the other side of forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of the villain taking care of you.

Grief was the one thing in this desolate universe that knew true immortality. It made sense enough since grief was the only thing that could be born from death. Everything else was ended by death. Dani sometimes felt like her pain would outlive her. Eons after her death even her soul would be reduced to dust, but traces of her agony would remain.

Dani didn’t know Pelle very well, but she saw kindness and, more importantly, patience in his eyes. No one could fix her, but he could wait with her forever. She looked forward to going home with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
